With the amount of content accessible by mobile devices continually increasing, organization and synchronization between a user's main device and their one or more additional devices has become increasingly difficult and time consuming. Prior to the influx of mobile devices into modern society, users receiving files on a local computer could manually place the files in one or more folders or directories with relative ease—due, at least in part, to the large amount of display “real estate” available with their local computer. However, mobile devices, while becoming increasingly more powerful and robust, do not provide the same display sizes, and therefore difficulty may arise for a user seeking to view files that are organized in various folders and/or directories with various organization schemes. Additionally, as mobile devices have both exponentially grown in variety and drastically decreased in cost, individuals may now possess multiple types of mobile devices. As such a case has become the societal norm, the ability to synchronize file structures and file contents between a user's multiple mobile devices in addition to efficiently organizing files stored on the multiple devices has become increasingly desirable.